Death of a Seven-Colored Star
by MirokusGirl21
Summary: After the disbanding of STARISH, the group comes together 5 years later at the funeral of Nanami Haruka. But will they be able to stay in the same room as each other?
1. The Death of a Seven-Colored Star

This is my first work of UtaPri fan fiction. These characters are not mine but based off the anime characters. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Out in the country, a quiet funeral service was being held at a temple. It was the funeral of a young woman who everyone that met her had come to know and love. She was a composer that worked hard to write songs to make people happy. And she did that with several hits songs sung by her friends. Her name was Nanami Haruka and this was her funeral service.

In attendance were her family and friends that loved her dearly. But at the moment her closest friends were not really getting along. In fact, it had been 5 years since they were all in the same room with each other. The members of STARISH had gotten into a huge argument one day about which man deserved Haruka the most. It somehow got out of control and resulted in the disbanding of the group. When Haruka was asked to pick a side, she refused and quit being a composer.

Since that day, everyone choose their own path. Otoya is a variety show host but occasionally sings on the show. Syo is an action star like Hyuuga-sensei and has worked with him many times. Masato took over the family business but occasionally gets a chance to play the piano. Ren continued modeling and has starred in shows in London, Paris, and America. Natsuki started to write children's books and produced "The Piyo-chan Show" for children. Tokiya still sings professionally but continues to act in dramas. Cecil returned to Agnapolis to prepare to take over the throne.

After the priests presided over Haruka's funeral, he turned to the family for their part of the

funeral. Haruka's Oba-chan stood up and walked over to Haruka's smiling memorial picture that was surrounded by flowers. She turned to look at the audience and wiped her eyes.

"Haruka was caring and kind young woman. She had a talent for composing music as most of you know first hand. If her parents had known what a bright soul she had, I bet her name would have been Hikari instead of Haruka." There was a slight laugh and more sobs from the crowd as Oba-chan paused. "As a young child being sick and living away from your parents is not the happiest thing. But she never complained and became interested in the piano. Learning to play the piano brought her great joy throughout her life. It helped her follow her dream to become a composer. " Oba-chan closed her eyes as she let a few tears fall.

"As a tribute to Haruka, I am going to play a recording of one Haruka's songs." Someone pressed play on a stereo as Oba-chan sat down. The song started to fill the room and seven men recognized it immediately.

"Map of the Future." They said to themselves quietly as the lyrics started.

_Kono hiroi hoshi no naka  
Bokura wa naze deatte  
Sora wo miageterun darou?  
Ikusen no toki wo koete  
Hitotsu no melody  
Kyou wo shitteta youna_

We'll be...  
Kokoro no oku wo  
Maybe...  
Terashite ageru  
Make your Happiness  
Seiza wo lamp ni  
Soshite  
Todoketai'nda  
Zutto  
Issho ni iyou  
Shinjitai'nda  
Bokura no mirai wo

Hitorijanai kara ne  
Bokura ga tsutsunde ageru  
Mamorasete  
Ari no mama kimi wo  
Heart ni hibikasete  
Kimi to iu na no onpu wo  
Sekai de ichiban no hanataba ni  
Chizu wa ashita wo sashiteru  
Nanairo ni somete 

As the song played, each man started to cry. Memories of STARISH and Haruka filled their minds as they listened to themselves sing. The seven men started to sing along quietly as they closed their eyes and let themselves be lost in the song. __

After the funeral, the former members of STARISH were gathered in a room of Haruka's old house. The boys said nothing to each other but tried not to show their tears in front of each other. As the sliding door opened, a group of familiar figures walked into the room. A look of surprise appeared on everyone's face.

"President Saotome…Rin-chan…Hyuuga-Sensei!" Otoya said as the forms of Shining Saotome, Ringo Tsukimiya and Hyuuga Ryuuya, all in black walked into the room. But two more figure in black walked into the room. It was Haruka's Oba-chan in her arms were seven sealed, white envelopes as well as manila envelopes and a lawyer with a cardboard box.

They all sat down in front of the seven men and looked at them. Ringo and Haruka's Oba-chan had obviously been crying as their eyes were red and a bit swollen. But they took deep breaths and gave them mostly forced smiles.

"It's nice to see all of you together again. A sad occasion but it still brought us together." Oba-chan said as she laid the envelopes down in front of her. "We have gathered you boys together here because Haruka left you each a gift." She told them as the lawyer sat there merely observing.

The boys looked at her with shock all over their faces. Some started to cry but wiped their eyes before looking back at them. Haruka had played a major role in their lives and lead them to much joy. With her passing, they thought their lives would never be the same. But even towards the end, she thought of them.

"As in her will, we will give you each two envelopes and one of her belongings." She said before nodding to the lawyer.

The lawyer pulled out Haruka's will and started to read the last part of it. "I, Nanami Haruka, leave to each member of STARISH a white envelope, a manila envelope to be opened when all seven members are present, and a personal belonging." He stopped briefly before continuing. " I leave Ittoki Otoya all my art supplies the children at the school where he grew up and my personal quilt."

Saotome passed over an art box and a folded quilt to Ittoki-kun as Oba-chan gave him the two envelopes. Otoya looked at the manila envelope but waited until the others received theirs.

The lawyer continued to read. "I leave Jinguji Ren my book of flowers and my personal gardening tools so that he make grow more "Lady Haruka" roses."

Ringo-chan passed over a book and a tote of gardening tools to Ren. He closed his eyes and looked away before accepting his white envelope and the manila one. His eyes closed as he waited for the others to receive their items.

The lawyer kept going. "I leave Hijirikawa Masato my books of piano music and CDs of classical music."

Hyuuga passed over a stack of books and three CDs to him. His hands ran over the items tenderly before he accepted the two envelopes with a bowed head. He whispered a soft thank to Oba-chan before looking down at the items.

There was still more for the lawyer to read so he continued. "I leave Shinomiya Natsuki my collection of Piyo-chan items and some of my favorite cookbooks."

Ringo-chan passed over the books and Piyo-chan items to Natsuki. He would have jumped for joy at the new items but he just looked at them sadly. His eyes closed as he bowed his while he received the two envelopes from Oba-chan.

Moving on, the lawyer moved on to the next person. "I leave Kurusu Syo my "Prince of Fighting" DVD and my favorite hat."

Hyuuga-sensei closed his eyes as he passed Syo a tan hat and a "Prince of Fighting" DVD. Syo bit his lower lip as he tried not to cry from seeing his items returned to him some years later. He accepted the two envelopes from Oba-chan and sat down with his head lowered.

After a brief pause, the lawyer started to read again. "I leave Ichinose Tokiya my favorite books and my teddy bear."

Saotome gave the books and teddy bear over to Tokiya before bowing his head slightly. His violet eyes looked over the worn but well-loved items and closed his eyes. He bowed his head to Oba-chan as she gave him his pair of envelopes.

The lawyer looked at Oba-chan before finishing the paragraph. "I leave Aijima Cecil a book of my favorite poems and a framed flower."

Ringo-chan passed over a book and a purple frame over to Cecil. His green eyes closed as he remembered the flower from both times while trying not to cry. He accepted the two envelopes from Oba-chan and held them close to his chest.

Oba-chan looked at the seven men and smiled a little bit. "The white envelopes contain a letter to each of you from Haruka. The manila contains something you all loved equally. You may open the manila envelopes now."

The seven men each opened their envelopes and pulled out their contents. There were two pieces of music in each one. A song only for them and a song written for seven people to sing. Tears started to fall from each man's eyes.

"The group song…was the last song Haruka ever wrote. She grew weak after that and never recovered. I don't think I need to mention that you boys should treasure that song." Oba-chan said softly before excusing herself.

The room emptied with the lawyer leaving as well. Soon after Saotome, Ringo-chan, and Hyuuga-sensei also left to get back to the city. Seven men sat in silence looking at the last song Haruka had ever written. There was silence except for the rain outside and distant thunder.

But softly someone started to hum the tune. Otoya started to hum the song to himself before getting louder. Natsuki and Cecil soon joined him before Masato and Syo joined in. They started to sing and grew louder before Ren and Tokiya finally joined in at the main melody. It sounded like they had never stopped singing together.

After their voices stopped, each man looked at their former friends and smiled with tears in their eyes. They gathered together in a circle and made a prayer to the gods to thank Haruka for the amazing song. When the storm blew over, they gathered outside the house and looked at they sky. And the most amazing rainbow they ever saw met their eyes.

* * *

Please, review it if you like. I will accept both pros and cons. Thank you for reading! UtaPri! See you next time!


	2. Ittoki-kun's Letter

I do not own UtaPri. This is based off my own idea but I tried hard to stick close to the character's personalities. Feel free to review it. Thank you.

* * *

**Ittoki-kun's Letter:**

After dinner, Otoya returned to his room and looked at the white envelope on his bed. His red eyes focused on the envelope he got from Haruka. He walked over to his futon and sat down beside the envelope that waited for him to open it.

The red head picked up the envelope and ripped the side to open it. His eyes closed as he pulled the letter out from the white envelope with his name on it and sealed with a teddy bear sticker. He smiled at the sticker before setting the empty envelope down on his bed. Otoya looked at the sheet of paper and took a deep breath before opening it.

As he unfolded the letter, he noticed the rainbow stationary and looked over the letter she wrote for him. Otoya looked over Haruka's handwriting before he started to read. His hands started to tremble as he began to understand the words on the piece of paper in his hands.

* * *

_"Dear Ittoki-kun,_

_How are you lately? How are the children? I hope that everything is going well. I watch your show all the time with Oba-chan. We laugh and enjoy watching you sing because it brightens up our day. It's hard for me to believe that it has been 6 years since we met at Saotome Academy. The very first time we met, you were always helping me and cheering me up. Whether it was schoolwork or when you became famous, you took the time to help me out. I always felt like a burden to you and I want to thank you, Ittoki-kun for helping me. Please, use your new song to spread more happiness and warmth to the people that need it. _

_I hope that you will continue to make everyone smile and bring happiness to them when I am gone. Please, help comfort Oba-chan._

_Thank you from the bottom of my heart, Ittoki-kun._

_ Nanami Haruka"_

* * *

Tears dripped onto the paper as Otoya finished reading Haruka's last letter to him. He set the letter down as he wiped at his eyes and looked out at the night sky. His memories of Haruka starting replay as he stared at the stars.

Her smile, her at the piano, the face she makes when she gets lost, and more of her smiling face. That was the way he would remember her, smiling. Otoya closed his eyes and laid back on his bed and held the letter over his heart.

"I love you, Haruka. I will always remember your smiling face." He said softly to the heavens. "I will do my best to make people smile." Otoya slowly fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	3. Jinguji-san's Letter

I do not own UtaPri. This is based off my own idea but I tried hard to stick close to the character's personalities. Feel free to review it. Thank you.

* * *

**Jinguji-san's Letter:**

Ren opened the door to his room at Oba-chan's house after taking a hot bath. His orange-blonde hair covered by a towel as he walked into his room. The model's muscular body was only covered with a pair of pajama pants his lower body. He let his blue eyes go to the pair of envelopes on the desk in his room.

The white envelope looked so pure and peaceful as it sat on the desk by the window. His eyes closed as he contemplated never opening the envelope but as he remembered that time at the academy where she awakened his passion. He smiled at the thought of her dancing after he finished his first song at the school. Ren looked at the envelope as he walked over to the desk.

He picked up the envelope and ripped it open along the top. After setting down the envelope on the desk, Ren walked over to the bed as he opened the letter. His eyes glanced at her words on the rainbow stationary and started to hear her gentle voice as he read.

* * *

"_Dear Jinguji-san, _

_ How are you doing lately? How is work going for you? Oba-chan and Tomo-chan told me about all the shows you were doing all around the world. I am sure that your passion is reaching everyone in the audience, just like that day. But, I will never forget you helping me that day of the entrance exam into Saotome Academy. Without your help, I would have been turned away immediately and never got to experience all the happy moments with everyone. I pray that you will keep on growing your "Lady Haruka" roses. Not for my sake but for everyone else since they were so beautiful. _

_I hope that you will continue to spread your passion through your songs. _

_Thank you from the bottom of my heart, Jinguji-san. _

_Nanami Haruka_"

* * *

His eyes closed as tears ran down his face. Ren held onto the paper as he laid back on his bed and thought of the gentle woman who meant so much to him. He saw her blushing face, her laugh, and the cute face she made when she tried to wink.

The orangish-blonde smiled at the memories as he used his empty hand to wipe his eyes. Ren sat up and leaned against the wall as he looked toward the rose he brought with him. One of two he brought with him. The other was laid at Haruka's grave.


	4. Hijirikawa-san's Letter

I do not own UtaPri. This is based off my own idea but I tried hard to stick close to the character's personalities. Feel free to review it. Thank you

* * *

**Hijirikawa's Letter:**

Masato sat up from his futon after an hour of being unable to sleep. His hand went to his head as he sighed and tried to think of what would help him get to sleep. He decided on a walk around the house to try and help tire him out. The blue-haired man stood and put on a robe over his yukata before looking over at his white envelope with his name written on the front of it.

His hand hesitated before picking up the letter before slipping it into the pocket of his robe. Masato left his room, quietly and walked down the hall into the living room of Haruka's childhood home. He stood quietly and stared the piano imagining Haruka as a small girl playing it so happily. The stoic man had to look away as he felt tears welling up in his chest.

Masato sat down near the piano and pulled out the envelope with Haruka's letter in it. He closed his eyes again before ripping it open along the top. His stern face melted as he looked over Haruka's words on the rainbow stationary.

* * *

_"Dear Hijirikawa-san,_

_ How are you doing lately? How is your business doing? Oba-chan and Tomo-chan tell me that you haven't given up the piano and I am glad to hear that. I will never forget the beautiful song you played for me when I grew too frightened to play the piano in front of everyone. Thanks to your help I was able to play the piano again. Without your help, I would have never been able to enjoy classes at the academy. I pray that you will get more time in the future to enjoy music more and play for the people you care about. Because maybe your playing will inspire another person's love of music._

_I hope you will continue to spread your love of music through your songs._

_Thank you from the bottom of my heart, Hirjirkawa-san._

_Namami Haruka"_

* * *

His hand holding the letter dropped to the floor as he covered his wet face with his hand. The tears streamed down his usually stoic face as he closed his eyes. Masato let his memories of her flow freely. Haruka in the park singing with the children, sitting at the piano in peace, and standing by his side at the lake of the academy.

The once stoic man stood up from the floor and put his letter into the pocket of his robe as he smiled. Masato moved to the piano and sat down on the bench, preparing to play. He closed his eyes and played "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little star" quietly on the piano as he imagined her smiling face.

* * *

Sorry for the late update. A lot of real life and writer's block.


	5. Shinomiya-san's Letter

I do not own UtaPri. This is based off my own idea but I tried hard to stick close to the character's personalities. Feel free to review it. Thank you.

* * *

Shinomiya-san's Letter:

Natsuki opened his green eyes slowly as he felt the warmth of the morning sun on his body. The usually cheerful man smiled sadly at the sun as he at up slowly and reached for his glasses so he could get a better look at the bright new day. His fingers found the envelopes first before the old-fashioned looking glasses. Natsuki's saddened, green eyes went to the envelopes after he put his glasses on his face.

The blonde hesitated picking up the white envelope before he saw the bear sticker on the back of the sealed envelope. Haruka's smiling face flashed in his mind as he heard her say "Shinomya-san!" in his mind. Natsuki smiled at the memory before he picked up the envelope with his name on it. He took a deep breath before opening the envelope by opening it along the bottom. His green eyes went to the rainbow stationary and made him smile more as he looked at Haru-chan's handwriting.

* * *

"Dear Shinomiya-san,

How are you doing lately? How are your stories doing? Oba-chan and Tomo-chan buy them for me to read and I enjoy watching "The Piyo-chan Show", too. I remember that Piyo-chan commercial you did a while ago. It made me smile and you look so happy while you were doing it. Thank you for always being so warm and happy. It really helped when I was feeling stressed or upset. I pray that you will spread that to the children who are influenced by your stories and your show. Because maybe your stories will cheer up another and give them hope.

I hope you will continue to spread your happiness of life through your songs.

Thank you from the bottom of my heart, Shinomiya-san.

Nanami Haruka"

* * *

Natsuki put the letter down on the bed as he looked up at the sun. His eyes not doing anything to stop or wipe away his tears as they closed. He smiled and started to laugh as his memories of her came back. Meeting Haruka for the first time in the class room, spending the day with her, her music in class, and her smiling face.

The now cheerful blonde swing his legs off the bed and left the letter on his bed. Natsuki got dressed before walking out of his room towards the kitchen to start making breakfast for everyone. He was humming the melody of Haruka's last song to him as he smiled.


	6. Kurusu-kun's Letter

I do not own UtaPri. This is based off my own idea but I tried hard to stick close to the character's personalities. Feel free to review it. Thank you.

* * *

**Kurusu-kun's Letter:**

Syo was outside running in the morning sunlight along Oba-chan's fields. His morning run was paused every now and then when he stopped to kick or punch an invisible opponent. The young man had internalized this routine ever since he saw his personal hero that day at Saotome Academy. As certain memories came into his mind, Syo slowed his pace and came to stop under a tree.

The blonde took deep breaths as he leaned back against the tree and let his body relax. He slid down the tree trunk before looking up at its leaves. Climbing trees was now an easy task for him since overcoming that fear a long time ago. Syo closed his eyes at the memory before reaching into his pocket and pulling out the folded envelope.

His blue eyes looked over the envelope in his hands before flipping it over. A forced smile appeared on his face as he saw the teddy bear sticker and ran his fingers over it. Syo ripped the envelope open along the bottom before taking a peek at the letter inside the pure white envelope. The blonde thought to himself as he stared at the folded letter inside, waiting for him to read it. But he knew once he read this, she was really gone.

As much as he did not want to admit it, Syo pulled out the letter and unfolded it. He smiled a little at the rainbow stationary before looking over the letter written in her handwriting. The tear drops that started to appear on the paper showed how much he missed her.

* * *

_"Dear Syo-kun,_

_ How are you doing lately? How are your movies doing? Oba-chan and Tomo-chan buy them for me to watch. I remember that movie you first did with Hyuuga-sensei and how happy you were. That and when you first told me about "Prince of Fighting" when we were still at the academy. You were so determined to act with Hyuuga-sensei. It made me happy to see you accomplish your dream. Thank you for always worrying about me. It really pushed me to give it everything I had to accomplish my dreams. I pray that you will spread that to the people who watch your films. Because maybe it will inspire a child and give them the courage to go after their dreams._

_I hope you will continue to spread your bravery through your songs._

_Thank you from the bottom of my heart, Syo-kun._

_Nanami Haruka"_

* * *

His hands gripped the letter as his tears continued to fall on her handwriting. Syo sat there and cried as his memories of her came flooding into his mind. He tried not to think about her to focus on his work but this time he could not stop. Haruka smiling, her confused face, her lost face, her laugh, and that time he had to save her from falling.

All of his memories of her flashed before his eyes as he leaned against the tree. The blonde sat there for a while before the sun started to shine on his legs as he sat under the tree. Syo looked up at the sun and slowly smiled. His hands wiped away his tears before he stood. He smiled up at the sky before getting back to his run. A silent "Thank you, Nanami" said in his head.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, everyone. Real life is a bit hectic these days. Please, continue to review my work. If you have ideas, feel free to tell me. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
